Unreachable
by dandere-girl
Summary: Have you ever felt that you weren't good enough? Well, Japan feels as though he is a failure. When England comes, England starts to save Japan from himself. Swearing and minor violence. Rated M for lemon in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! If you're reading this, I love you! XD This is the first chapter to Unreachable, which is a Japan x England fanfic! ^^ I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: World Series, nor do I own any of the characters. They all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

* * *

Kiku watched the rain pour down, like it would never end. His blank eyes followed the small drops as they fell from the sky to the ground, and broke when they hit something. He was sitting on the porch, under the shelter of a roof. The pitter-patter of the rain of the roof was almost like a song now, since he had been sitting there for about an hour. A normal person might be bored by now, but Japan wasn't. He wasn't what you would consider to be "normal". For one, he was a country, and for two, he was just…well…different. He liked anime, video games, technology, engineering, and much, much more. Other countries thought he was different, yet they continued to like him. He was just a likable person. He didn't smile at the thought of being liked, though; it just made him angry with himself. It was hard to explain. You should feel happy to have friends, but all the consumed Kiku was guilt, not happiness. The reason? It was because Kiku felt useless. He set goals for himself, but he failed at them.

Why couldn't he be as strong as Alfred? Or as cheerful as Feliciano? Or even as "awesome" as Prussia? Instead he was shy, reserved, and observant. Which wasn't a bad thing at times, but in other times, he felt so awkward…

* * *

He jumped a little when he heard footsteps behind him. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Oh, hey there. Is that green guy here again?"

Kiku looked at England in astonishment. "How did you get in here?"

"I just walked right in…you should really lock your doors, you know?" Arthur said in a casual voice.

Kiku stared at him for a minute, and then looked down at his hands. After a moment of awkward silence, Kiku got up. He was not nearly as tall as Arthur, not that Arthur was the tallest nation, but he still had to look up at him when he talked. "So, do you want some tea or something to eat, Arthur-san?"

"Sure, that would be quite nice," he walked back into Kiku's main room, which had a kotatsu table, and shelves of books and drawings. It was minimalistic, so it was calm and relaxing.

Kiku followed Arthur as he walked back into the house, and shut the door that led to the porch. "I'll be back; I'm going to make something to eat and some tea. You can make yourself at home."

Arthur nodded, then said eagerly, "Do you want me to help you cook?"

Kiku's eyes widened a bit at the thought of Arthur trying to cook in his kitchen… Kiku had just remodeled it, and he didn't want Arthur to blow it up again. "Oh, no, no, no! I've got it all under control…no need for you to help…" He looked down quickly, and rushed into his kitchen – shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Japan didn't know what to make, so he started on the green tea. He put some water in a pan, and waited for it to boil. After thinking for a moment, he decided to make salmon roll sushi. He then turned to the empty counter, which was soon filled with fresh salmon, rice, vinegar, sugar, salt, maki su, and seaweed. Kiku started preparing the sushi by chopping and assembling the general structure of the roll. Once he was finished rolling it together, he started to chop the roll into smaller, bite size pieces. However, he had forgotten the water on the stove top, and it had started to boil over. He was so startled, that he didn't realize what he was doing until he felt a slice of pain. The knife dug deeper into his hand, and now a river of red was coming out of his hand. Instead of pulling out the knife, he left it there, watching the red just keep flowing. He had never realized how pretty blood was, instead of thinking of the pain, he felt fine – almost relieved. The knife fell out of his hand, and it slashed his side, causing more blood to flow out. By this time he was feeling lightheaded. As his thoughts started to drift aloof, he felt wobbly. He thought he had heard footsteps at the door, but he couldn't be sure of anything at the moment.

Kiku then crumpled to the ground; and everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur walked around Kiku's main room, looking at the book titles. They were all Japanese, so he couldn't understand what they said.

Sighing, he sat at the table. His thoughts were clouded with worry. Why was Kiku so off today? By just looking at his friend, Arthur knew something was wrong. Actually, Arthur had noticed something was wrong for months. Kiku was even quieter than usually, and his eyes were blank now. Not that they were filled with emotion before, but still – something was different.

It had been a while since Kiku had gone into the kitchen by then, so Arthur was even more worried now. He heard water start to spill out, so he called out in a loud enough voice, "Kiku, do you need help?"

He heard no reply, so he walked towards the kitchen, which had the door closed. He opened it slightly, and gasped. "Bloody hell, Kiku!"

He watched Kiku's small body fall to the ground, covered with blood. Arthur rushed to his side, examining the damage. For a wound to the hand, there sure was a lot of blood…but he soon realized that the knife fell out of the back of his hand, and cut his side.

He ran back into the main room trying to find some bandages. After running around Kiku's house, he finally managed to find a first aid kit – that was all in Japanese, naturally.

When he figured out what to do, he wiped the blood of Kiku's hand, and wrapped gauze around it, then taping it to secure. Secondly, he ripped open Kiku's shirt and bandaged his side likewise.

Kiku still hadn't awoken, but his soft breathes were audible, so he was still alive. Probably just set back from so much blood loss. However, the real thing Arthur was worried about was that a simple kitchen accident had resulted in this… Did Kiku want to die?

* * *

Kiku's dreams were all blurry, but he swore he could see his friends all leaving him, then he felt the coldness of being alone. Was this the future? He tried to run back to them and yell for them to come back, but they didn't hear him, and just kept walking. Tears were streaming down his face, and he collapsed, left alone with the darkness swelling around him.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter! I'll probably put up the second chapter in a week or two...so stick around for that (it'll probably be next week)! I honestly was kind of laughing as I wrote this, because I love Kiku and his angst (I can't take him seriously! x3). XDD I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! Thanks for reading! x3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Unreachable! ^^ Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it really means a lot to me! x3 I reward you all with a piece of pie! XD**

**Tsundere-tomato-luvr: You deserve a HUGE thank you! You helped me write this chapter so much, and gave me so many ideas! ^^ Without your help, this chapter would be nothing...probably like, 20 words instead of over 1,000. XD Anyway... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all the characters do not belong to me, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not making profit off of this story, nor will I ever.  
**

* * *

Kiku's eyes slowly opened, and all he saw was blurriness. As he blinked a few times, he finally saw clearly. England was leaning over him, with a worried look on his face. Japan instantly tried to sit up, but a burning, sharp, terrible pain in his side pushed him back down. "Wha-what happened?" he asked in a small voice.

Arthur looked at him blankly, and then explained in an equally blank voice, "You cut your hand and side when you were cutting something, and apparently the water boiled over; I cleaned up your mess while you had passed out."

It all made sense, like the pieces of a puzzle coming together. "Oh," was all he could muster.

England's blank looked turned into one of anger. "Oh? Oh? Is that all you can say? Damn you, Kiku Honda! YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF! All you can say is OH?"

At first Kiku wanted to explain that he didn't try to kill himself on purpose, it was fully an accident, but he didn't feel like talking. Instead of saying what he wanted, he politely said, "Gomenasai."

"'I'm so sorry' won't cut it, Kiku," Arthur replied in annoyance.

Kiku hadn't looked at the damage until now, as he looked down, he saw that there was a bandage wrapped around his side, and that he didn't have a shirt on. He blushed heavily, and then pulled his ripped shirt over his bare chest. "Why don't I have a shirt on?"

Arthur also blushed, and looked away, saying, "I had to bandage your side, and I just ripped your shirt off…" he trailed off, blushing even more.

Kiku just lay there silently, closing his eyes. Arthur stood up, his angry look back on his face. "I'm leaving, I'll see you later…I guess."

Arthur helped Kiku up, and then stormed out of his house – just like that.

Kiku could tell he was upset, but he didn't know why he was just freaking out. As Kiku limped to his main room, he started thinking depressing thoughts again. Arthur was so angry, all because of Japan.

Kiku looked sadly at the ground, and then sighed. Maybe it would all be better if I wasn't here, he thought. He looked to his right, and something caught his eye. The katana. It was sharp as could be. Kiku shook his head as to oust the thought from his mind. As he looked at it again, he picked it up. He took the shiny blade out of its case.

* * *

Arthur drove with anger and sadness. He was hurt, if Kiku really had died, he didn't know what he would've done. It was almost painful to think about; losing Japan. It was heartbreaking.

He sighed, and then looked at the side of the road. It was a pub, one of his favorite places. Maybe a drink or two would cheer him up? He parked his car, and walked into the pub. (A/N – And we all know it's going to go downhill from here XD)

* * *

**Many Drinks Later:**

*hic* "AND THE BLOODY HAMBURGER IDIOT LIKE, TOTALLY *hic* LEFT ME. WHAT THE HELL?" Arthur said, wasted after so many drinks. "DON'T MAKE ME GO ONTO THAT BLOODY KID. ALL HE WAS TALKING ABOUT WAS HOW COOL HIS DAMNED SAILOR OUTFIT IS, AND HOW I LEFT HIM!"

The bartender stared at the drunk with an exasperated look. "Are you sure you're ok to drive home, maybe you should just wait…" he trailed off, not wanting to upset the British man.

"WHY OF COURSE I AM YOU WANKER!" Arthur walked clumsily out of the bar, then got back into his Aston Martin, then drove off.

* * *

Little did the drunk know instead of heading towards England, he drove back towards Japan. He drove terribly across the European continent, and it got really bad when he reached China, because he ended up smashing into a little of China's house. China started screaming at him, with Russia behind him, laughing. Arthur didn't seem to notice, because he kept going at the same speed until he reached Japan's house, where of course – he ran into a tree. "Damn tree *hic* that was a new car, too!"

Arthur got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Stumbling down Kiku's walkway, he reached the door, which still wasn't locked. He slid it open with a loud bang. "You should really *hic* lock your doors!" he said.

Kiku didn't seem to hear him, and he stood there with his arms out with the point of his katana at his chest. He had his eyes closed, as if debating whether or not to plunge it into his chest, and end his breathing for good.

Even drunk, Arthur realized what was happening. "BLOODY HELL!"

He ran to Kiku, and took the katana from Kiku, which startled the Japanese man. "Arthur? A-are you okay?" he said with wide eyes.

"Kiku, are you…trying to…stab yourself? *hic*" he said, almost soberly.

Kiku made no reply, for they both knew the answer. Saying 'yes' certainly wouldn't help; and what is the point in lying?

Japan suddenly made a swift move to get back his katana, which partially succeeded. England now had a long cut running up his wrist to his elbow, and blood was running out. The silver shine of the katana had turned red.

Arthur didn't move; he just stood there with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he grabbed Kiku's arm and slammed him against the wall.

The gleaming katana fell to the ground, the metal from the sword making a sound as it hit the ground; which was splattered with blood from the sword.

"WHY? WHY? *hic* Wh-why would you try to hurt yourself, Kiku?" Arthur screamed, tears streaming down his face. Their faces were so close together, so Kiku could smell the alcohol in Arthur's breath.

"I-I did because of you. I didn't want to bother you anymore. All I ever do is hurt people – I'm just there, I just fade into the background…" Kiku trailed off. Tears were running down his face now, too.

Arthur gave a surprised face, "No..Kiku...that's not true!"

With those words, Arthur closed the gap between their faces – and their lips met.

* * *

**Ahahaha~ The end of Chapter 2! :D I kept wanting to spell 'Arthur' like 'Aruthur'. China's spell has come over me... o_o;;**

**Ahem, anyway, please review and favorite - that would make me so happy! ^^ Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more (trust me, I have a TON more planned)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHAPTER OF UNREACHABLE! 8DDD lolallcaps**

**I started working on this one like the day after I published chapter 2, but then I reached major writers block...so I wasn't able to post it until today. /**

**Ahem, anyway! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS (February 11th)? It's Japan's birthday! 8DDDD Yuppers, you think I would forget Kiku's birthday (I bet you're all saying yes _)? Psh, no! Anyway, happy birthday, Kiku! ^^ This chapter is your birthday present from me! XD Isn't he so happy...**

**Anyway, enough of me being obnoxious (what? I'm American that's what we do!). 8D  
**

**tsundere-tomato-luvr: Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much for all of your help with this chapter! I bet you got annoyed about me asking you over and over again, "BELGIUM, SPAIN, ITALY, OR KOREA? OR CHINA? OR HONG KONG? WHERE WHERE WHERE?" Thanks for putting up with me! Once again, I talked this chapter through with you..and probably annoyed you. Anyways...the next chapter is dedicated to you! ^^**

**Thanks for everyone who faved this story and reviewed it, it means so much to me! I love you all! (and I won't promise pie anymore, 'cause I can't make pie for you... _ I wish I could, though!) Instead you all get an imaginary cookie! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters. They all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not making any profit off of this story, nor will I ever.**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Translation:

Gomenasai = I'm so sorry

Hai = Yes

Ki ni shi nai de = No problem

* * *

Arthur pressed his lips against Kiku's. Not only was Kiku shocked, he felt…well, different. It was a feeling he'd never felt before. It wasn't like Kiku didn't like kissing Arthur, it was just that Kiku was a proper Japanese man, and he would act as one. Japan pushed England off of him, and wiped his lips on his sleeve. "Gomenasai, Arthur-kun. That was improper of me," he apologized in a quiet voice.

Arthur just stared at him, both thrilled and confused. Wasn't that my fault, I was the one who kissed him, he thought to himself. However, Kiku had finally called him 'Arthur-kun' instead of 'Arthur-san', which must have meant something.

After a moment of silence, Kiku moved toward Arthur, and examined his bloody arm. "It looks like the sword didn't cut that much, I'll only have to bandage it," he said, moving toward the first-aid kit.

The Japanese man carefully wrapped the gauze around Arthur's arm, then secured it with tape. "There you go; you'll be fine for now."

"Thanks… *hic*" Arthur said, still drunk.

Kiku gave him a cautious look, and then walked over to the front door, which was still open – letting the cool night air flow into the house. His jaw dropped at the scene. "You…you…hit my favorite tree?" he said, shocked that his favorite cherry blossom tree was now ruined by Arthur's sports car.

"I RUINED MY NEW CAR DAMN IT!" he yelled out. That car had been expensive! Now he would have no fix it…

Japan stared at him, and sighed. It was no use trying to reason with the drunkard, so Japan simply shut the door – leaving the ruined tree and car in his front yard.

The Japanese man walked back to the center of the room, contemplating what to do next. Kiku certainly didn't want Arthur driving around in the dark, drunk. "Well…since it is late, and you are drunk, you should stay here."

England nodded slowly. It would be good to stay with Kiku for the night. One, because I'm drunk, and two, because I need to watch out for Kiku and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with his katana…or anything sharp for that matter. He looked at Kiku, and stared into his black eyes for a minute.

Arthur held his mouth… He felt nauseous. He ran as quickly as possible to the bathroom, then starting puking. After he was done, he just stretched out on Kiku's bathroom floor. Soon he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Arthur awoke, he felt terrible. "What the hell...I feel fucking horrible..." he croaked out in a sleepy, yet loud voice.

He noticed that Kiku had put a blanket on him after Arthur had fallen asleep. He didn't feel like getting up, so he just laid there and looked at the ceiling. He had a horrible headache, and he was so thirsty. He mouth tasted disgusting, too.

It wasn't that Arthur had never been hungover, heck, he had been hungover way too many times. However, he never got used to them…

Hearing Arthur's colorful language, Kiku walked into the room. "Finally, you sleepy-head, you're awake. I thought you'd never wake up."

Arthur just glared at Kiku, and then examined him. He looked perfectly normal for Kiku, blank face, and well-groomed. He still had a sort of off-look to him, but Arthur figured that Kiku would been fine for the moment. Arthur then started to laugh.

"Are you high now, Arthur-kun?" Kiku asked with a worried look on his face.

Arthur wasn't high, he just was laughing because Kiku looked too cute. Like a little housewife. Japan was dressed in his kimono and a frilly apron. After a moment of laughter, Arthur just replied with, "No, I'm not, thank you very much."

"Okay then… Well, I made you breakfast, so why don't you come to eat? You must be hungry," and then he added quietly, "Do you need help getting up?"

"NO! I'm not fucking two, Kiku, I can get up all by myself!" Arthur said with a smirk.

Kiku walked out of the room, and Arthur tried to get up, but failed. "KIKU? WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?"

Kiku popped his head in, and then walked back in. He helped Arthur up with a sigh; he then led the English man into the main room again.

It was all clean from last night; the blood from England's arm had been cleaned. Kiku had also put everything into the right place, including his katanas, which were against the wall in their usual place.

After Kiku and Arthur had sat down for breakfast, they devoured everything quickly. It had been hauntingly silent throughout the house.

When breakfast was cleaned up, Kiku offered to drive Arthur home. "Since your car is outside in my front yard, let's just drive mine back to your house, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…sorry about the…car…and tree…" Arthur said awkwardly.

"Well, at least I have new lawn art…" Kiku trailed off…his neighbor, who was an old lady, was probably going to scold him for having a car on his lawn.

"Well, are you ever going to move it and get it back to me?" England said, for he had paid a lot for that car!

"Yes, I'll bring it to my mechanics, do not worry, it will be perfect as new," said Kiku.

With that, they headed out the door to Kiku's car. He owned a Honda, because his name was "Honda."

Japan got in the driver seat, and England got in the passenger seat. As Kiku pulled out of the garage, he carefully drove towards England.

The ride was startlingly silent. The only conversation that went on was when Arthur asked, "So…how's your weather doing?"

"Fine."

"Same. It's been rainy, as usual."

That was pretty much it.

Kiku drove slowly and carefully, and it started to bother Arthur, but he didn't say anything; he just sighed a few times.

When they finally got to England, Arthur got out of the car. Before he walked away, he said meaningfully, "Thanks for everything, Kiku, I'll…see you later?"

"Ki ni shi nai de. By the way, don't forget, we have a world meeting tonight in Belgium, so don't be late," he said, staring back into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur nodded, and then shut the door of the car, walking into his house to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

As Kiku drove to Belgium, he double checked his attire. He was just wearing a simple black suit, like he usually did. Kiku always made sure that he didn't overdo his outfits, and that they weren't too casual. He supposed he looked fine, so he parked in front of the meeting building in Brussels.

When he walked in, he was greeted by nothing other than madness. It was chaotic at their world meetings…you could never get any calm.

The usual was happening, so he had gotten used to it.

Switzerland was trying to shoot North Italy with his gun; and South Italy was cussing out Spain.

France and England were arguing as always.

America was yelling out about random things, such as hamburgers and robots.

Germany was trying to get everyone organized.

Russia was bullying Latvia, and Poland was telling him to get away from Lithuania. Meanwhile, Belarus was creeping up on Russia with a knife.

Greece was – amazingly – sleeping through all of this.

Netherlands was yelling at Belgium because she had been talking to Spain before, and she was yelling back, and shaking her fists at him.

His siblings weren't any better – Korea was trying to grope China, and China was trying to get Taiwan to call him "big brother", and she flicked him off. Hong Kong was actually behaving, and he just sat there with a blank look.

Yes, this was the normal world meeting.

* * *

When everyone managed to calm down, they took their seats.

Kiku was sitting in between Alfred and Arthur, who were both trying to talk to him.

"So like, dude, there's this new video game! You should totally come over to my house and play it!" Alfred was saying.

Arthur tried to grab Kiku's attention saying something about how he got a new car and it was so much better than the old one…even though Kiku knew it was probably the same model of the car…

Kiku just sighed and pretended to listen to them…

Half way through the meeting, Alfred apparently made Arthur mad, causing Arthur to shoot up out of his chair. "That is it! I'm out of here, good bye!"

He got up and walked out, leaving everyone there staring at his back. Well, the meeting must go on, right?

Then, another disaster struck the meeting. Russia had gotten up and sat in Arthur's chair, right next to Kiku.

Now, Kiku had a strong distaste for Ivan. For one, he had always been a creeper to Kiku, and well…the Japanese man didn't like creepers? Who did? Secondly, Ivan had supposedly "cursed" Kiku after Japan had won the Russo-Japanese War. There had been an earthquake, and not to mention Kiku's life savings had been gone after the war expenses were paid…

Now Ivan was haunting him again. "So, Kiku, you like Arthur, da?" Ivan said with his usual sweet smile.

"Hai. You like Yao, 'da'?" Kiku shot back, not looking at Ivan.

"Da. Well, suppose I hurt your little Arthur, would you like that?" Ivan said sweetly, his grip tightening on his metal water pipe.

No one seemed to hear their conversation, so the meeting went on normally while they argued in muted voices.

Kiku didn't care about being a proper Japanese man; he would stand up to Ivan. "You wouldn't dare!" Kiku said venomously, shooting daggers at Russia.

"Yes I would," Ivan still had that sweet smile plastered on his face.

"Then I'll defeat you like I did in the war, you won't even touch him!" Kiku shouted, grabbing everyone's attention with his shouting.

They stared at him with wide eyes, this was the first time they had seen Kiku angry…

Japan shot out of his chair and pulled his hidden katana out from its case beside him. Russia also stood and grabbed his pipe.

This was like dominoes, because now Belarus jumped in to protect her brother, and had her knife ready to stab Kiku.

Kiku calmly held his katana out towards Russia. However, the odds were greatly against him. For one, he was outnumbered. Secondly, he was hurt in his hand and his side. Therefore, he couldn't wield a sword as well as he usually could.

Ivan was the first to attack, and he swung his pipe at Kiku. Kiku swiftly dodged the attack, then regained his balance. It was his turn to attack, and this was where things went wrong.

He lunged toward Russia and tried to stab him, but Belarus quickly defended her brother and stabbed Kiku in the chest.

It hurt so much, and he was having trouble breathing now. The knife just was pressed into his chest, sitting there as the blood was flowing out like a river.

Ivan made one swing of his pipe, hitting Kiku in the back of the head – and everything went black.

* * *

Arthur started to walk out of the door, toward his car. He had finally reached a boiling point with those idiots at the meeting.

He jumped into his car – brand new, again – and drove through the crowed Belgian streets. It was a pretty country…

He started off towards London, back home where he could finally relax…

That was when he got the phone call.

* * *

**A/N: Yuppers! Well that's all for this chapter! I should have the next chapter out soon if I don't get writers block again! ^^**

**I cannot wait for the next chapter, lol. XD**

**And as you can tell, I love cliff-hangers, so I'll probably have them in a lot of my chapters, just warning you~!**

**If you see a spelling or grammar mistake, feel free to tell me! I am always trying to improve my chapters, and I am prone to spelling and grammar mistakes!  
**

**Thanks so much for reading this, and please drop a review by! Bai bai! ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back! ^^ Here's the newest chapter to Unreachable! 8D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! I love you all. ^^**

**WHY? EVERY TIME I TRY TO WRITE SOMETHING DEPRESSING, the song, 'Renai Circulation', COMES ON! ;-; so much for writing a depressing scene. XD**

**By the way, the second woman (not the first idiot guy doctor...he was just random) doctor in this chapter is me. So please don't bash her - BECAUSE IT'S ME. I won't become a bigger character - I might be in there once or twice more, so don't worry OC-haters. I just needed a doctor, so I put myself in there. x3  
**

**tsundere-tomato-luvr: Thanks for listening to me as I read you this chapter, and then thanks for helping me edit some stuff. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Arthur ran into the hospital as fast as his legs would carry him. He almost ran into Belgium, who was standing there waiting.

"Come with me, I'll take you to the area where Kiku is located," she said in a worried tone.

He followed her quickly. They were almost running through the hallways of the hospital together, until they finally reached the waiting area in front of Kiku's room.

She smiled sadly at him, and then took a seat by her brother, Holland.

The mood in the hallway was very sad and there was a lot of tension. It seemed as though they had stopped the world meeting altogether and come here.

Arthur was surprised to see almost every country in the waiting area. The only two countries that weren't present were Russia and Belarus.

The Baltic nations, Ukraine, and Poland were sitting together, chatting quietly.

Prussia was drinking beer, and one of the nurses was trying to get him to stop.

Germany was staring at his brother in disbelief.

North and South Italy were flirting with some of the nurses...as usual.

America was complaining that the hospital didn't have any hamburgers.

Greece was sleeping again.

Spain was texting someone – probably Lovino.

France was trying to molest someone…

China, South Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan had just come out of Kiku's room. They looked worried, and tired…

More nations were just sitting in the chairs, or just talking with each other about random things.

Even though the nations seemed to be acting like themselves, everyone seemed sad and worried. Kiku had never been mean to any of them, and they were obviously concerned for him. It seemed as though Kiku's only enemies were Russia and Belarus at the moment…

Arthur didn't want to bother them, so instead he went to the nearest doctor and asked if he could get into the room.

He gave him a stern look, and then said, "No, only family is allowed in the room. Last time I checked you are not part of Kiku Honda's family."

Arthur glared at her, and then said, "I. Have. To. See. Him."

He ignored him, and then walked away.

By then the English man was pissed off, so he decided instead of making a fuss, he would sit down and wait for another doctor to ask for permission to enter…

Soon after, a tall nurse with red hair and blue eyes came walking down the hallway. She looked like a shy and quiet type. She was about to reach the door when she tripped, almost falling on her face before Arthur caught her arm and pulled her up.

"Thank you…I'm too clumsy!" she said, giving him a slight smile.

"Are…are you the doctor?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'll be doing Kiku's surgery," she said shyly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You – who can't even walk down the hallway without falling on your face – are going to give Kiku surgery? He's sure to die now!" Arthur yelled at her. The nations turned to look at the brewing fight.

Her eyes turned cold, and she shot daggers at him. "Shut up, eyebrows. Yes. I will be doing Kiku's surgery. This will be the best damn surgery the world has seen!" she looked determined now.

Arthur scoffed at her, and then demanded, "Let me in the room then!"

"No. You can't come in," she reminded him.

"Why not?" he asked, annoyed again.

"Kiku is in critical condition. We are afraid that if he sees anyone other than his family, his heart might not…well…react well," she looked a little worried for her patient.

"At least tell me what is wrong!"

"Kiku was stabbed multiple times in the heart and chest area. Not to mention, his skull was also bashed in by a metal pipe, so we are not sure at the moment what that has done to him," she said sadly.

She turned her back to him, and then walked into the room, shutting the door in his face; leaving Arthur alone…and worried.

* * *

After a few hours, the doctor came out, and walked down the hallway.

Almost all of the nations had cleared out to head home.

The only ones that remained were America, North and South Italy, Germany, China, Taiwan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Greece, Belgium, and England.

They all looked depleted and tired.

America had found a fast food restaurant down the road, so he was eating a hamburger and fries…

North Italy was talking with Germany, and South Italy was glaring at the German.

China was being groped by South Korea…poor guy.

Taiwan was texting someone…

Hong Kong was sitting there…he looked bored…then again, he always did.

Greece was sleeping again…he'd actually been sleeping most of the time.

Belgium was reading a book…she looked like it was good, because all of her attention was focused on it.

Arthur put his head in his hands. It had been a long day…

He felt guilty about what happened to Kiku. If he wouldn't have left, maybe Kiku would be alright. Instead, he was in critical condition with God-knows-what wrong with him.

When Arthur had found out about Kiku's injury, he felt like breaking down and screaming. He had started crying, but the tears eventually stopped coming when he got to the hospital. He had to look composed, right?

What if Arthur lost his only friend? What would he do? England wouldn't let that happen…yet it felt like it was about to…

* * *

The nurse came back after about an hour, and walked into the room. She came back out after about thirty seconds with the oddest look on her face. She looked frantic, as if something terrible just had happened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arthur asked…her worry was setting in on all of the people sitting and waiting.

She ignored him, and then ran down the hallway toward another nurse. The nurse dropped her clipboard when she heard the news. They ran down the hallway, trying to find someone to help them.

"Screw this," said Arthur, and then he walked into the room where Kiku was, and then gasped.

Kiku…wasn't there.

Arthur didn't panic until he looked everywhere in the small room. He called out, "Kiku? Is this some kind of joke? Where the hell are you?"

Arthur looked at the open window. The rain was starting to come into the room, getting the floor wet.

No way…Kiku…he ran away?

Arthur ran to the open window, and then looked out. Kiku must have moved fast, because all that was left was a trail of blood.

Suddenly Arthur came up with a plan - follow the blood to Kiku!

He would have to move fast for this to work, or else the rain would wash away any trace of blood.

Arthur started to climb out the window and slowly made his way to the ground. It wasn't that hard, for they were located on the first floor.

The blood moved in a straight direction, so he ran, moving wherever the blood led.

By then, he was yelling, "Kiku? Kiku! Please answer me!"

Arthur ran as fast as he could. That was all he could do to save his friend for now.

* * *

Kiku could hardly walk anymore. The pain was unbearable, yet he kept holding on to life.

It seemed as though if he stopped, he would let go – let go of life; everyone and everything he knew would be gone.

He didn't know what direction he was running, because he could hardly see. All he knew was that he was somewhere in Holland…

_What are you doing, Kiku? Why did you run?_

He couldn't even answer himself. Why did he run? Kiku wanted to see someone...but he couldn't remember who now...

_That was a stupid idea to run, Kiku. You are going to die. Say goodbye, this is the end. No one cares about you, anymore. So just give it up._

"No!" Kiku screamed.

By now he was practically crawling…

"I can't…I can't give up…" he croaked…

His mind was right – this was the end.

Kiku gave up trying to move, and settled on sitting against a wall in a random alley way.

The cold rain beat down, washing the blood off of his chest. Soon the trail of blood would be gone, leaving him to die all alone.

Maybe no one would ever find him – and he would just rot up all alone forever…

The world in front of him was starting to fade…his hearing…his vision…they were all going away.

Death…death was peaceful, he thought. Life was much harder. If this is what dying felt like, then he kind of liked it…he couldn't feel any pain. Everything was warm and soft. He could see the light…it was getting closer and closer.

He thought he heard someone - who he could not recognize - calling his name in a frantic voice…why were they frantic? It was so peaceful…

He drifted off to sleep…

_Goodbye, world…_

_

* * *

_

"Kiku! Please! Answer me!" Arthur was out of breath from running.

The trail of blood was starting to fade, so he knew he couldn't stop.

By now, the English man had reached Holland….where the hell had Kiku gone?

When he reached an alley, he almost screamed.

Kiku was hunched over on the ground.

Was he dead?

Arthur rushed to the Japanese man's side, and then tried to wake him…

It was no use.

Arthur picked him up, and started to carry him toward a hospital.

"Kiku…please…please wake up! You can't die…" the tears that were rolling down his face were being masked by the rain.

_Why can't Kiku die, Arthur? Tell me._

"Because I love you, Kiku."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun...**

**Next chapter hopefully will be more interesting than this one! x]  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and please favorite and drop a review by to tell me how I'm doing! ^^**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter - it should be out soon! 8D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome everyone! This is Chapter 5 of Unreachable! ^^**

**Yeaaah...I have writers-block! But the song 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars got me through! :D**

**tsundere-tomato-luvr: You. Are. A. Creeper. XD Naw...thanks for letting me read this to you, and sorry if this made you cry. XD OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE JAPAN CHARACTER CD I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Kiku was drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

Was he in Heaven or Hell?

After a moment he realized he was still in Earth.

His body was numb, so he felt no pain. However, he could see that someone was carrying him carefully, as not to hurt him.

Kiku didn't recognize their face; all he could tell is that the man had blond hair, green eyes, and big eyebrows…

Why was the man carrying him? Kiku didn't put up a fight, though, because obviously he couldn't walk on this own…

He wanted to say something, but his throat was too dry for him to talk…it pained him to even breathe.

Kiku just looked at the dark sky, trying to remember what had happened…but nothing came to mind.

He remembered everything except for what had happened and whoever was carrying him…how odd. No matter how hard he tried to at least remember their name…he couldn't.

Eventually he gave up trying, and his eyes closed again.

_**

* * *

**_

When Kiku's eyes drifted open, everything was blurry.

He was surrounded by white…a hospital room.

He tried to sit up quickly, but he couldn't get his limbs to move.

When he looked around to try to get someone to help get up him up, he saw the same strange man…why was he still here?

When the man saw that he was conscience, he jumped up and ran over to the side of the bed.

"Oh my God! Kiku! You're alive! I was so worried!" he looked so excited, so relieved. Kiku noted that he had an English accent, too.

Kiku gave the English man a strange look, before saying slowly, "Hai, who are you…? Where am I?"

The man gave him a startled look. "I am…Arthur. You're friend…and you are in a hospital in Holland…you don't remember me…?"

Kiku just stared blankly, "Arthur…it's nice to meet you. I am Kiku Honda."

"I know your name; I know almost everything about you! We are practically best friends!" Arthur argued.

"Gomenasai, but I don't know you…" Kiku said awkwardly.

"Well…what do you remember?" Arthur said cautiously.

"I remember everything except what happened to me…can you explain that, Arthur-san?"

"You…you got stabbed by Belarus, and then hit in the head by Russia…do you remember them?"

"Hai, I remember them…how could I forget?" Kiku said, slightly ticked off at the mention of Ivan.

"So…you remember everyone except for me?" Arthur said sadly.

"Hai…" Kiku said in thought.

"I understand," Arthur walked out of the room, leaving Kiku alone.

Arthur was beyond startled. Kiku didn't remember him? How was this possible? Is this what had happened due to his brain damage? Amnesia? Though, it wasn't exactly amnesia, because he seemed to have only forgotten England and the injury…still, how could this happen?

* * *

Arthur went down to get something to eat and drink. He just decided on vending machine food, because he wasn't actually in the mood for anything else…his stomach was growling, though.

After he ate his food slowly, he made his way back upstairs to Kiku's room. When he walked in he noticed that Kiku was sleeping again, and the doctor was checking on him.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a moment?" he said to the doctor.

The doctor turned her head in confusion, and then walked over to him. "Yes, what do you need?" she said politely…her tone reminded him of Kiku.

"I was just wondering…do you know when Kiku will be released from here?"

She thought for a moment, and then remembered. "Oh, yes! He should be released tomorrow, he is recovered quickly from the stab wounds and the brain damage. The brain damage is not as worse as we thought it would be, however. He only has slight amnesia about a few things…"

"Yes, I know about the amnesia… I talked to him earlier…he doesn't seem to remember me…" he trailed off.

"I am sorry about that, but maybe you could try showing him pictures? That usually helps with patients who suffer amnesia."

"I suppose I will try that, thank you," Arthur sighed, and then the doctor walked out.

After a few minutes, Kiku opened his eyes slowly.

"How are you, Kiku?" Arthur said casually.

"Fine, how about you, Arthur-san?" Kiku said politely. Arthur was saddened that the Japanese man had started to use '-san' again instead of '-kun'.

"Fine, I suppose," Arthur was lying to Kiku…he actually felt horrible…

"Can I go home now?"

Arthur shook his head, "Tomorrow."

He then walked out of the room to find Kiku's siblings sitting there.

The English man didn't know what to say…especially to his former colony, Hong Kong. Arthur hadn't talked to him in a while, due to the fact that England had been forced to give up the colony to China…Arthur wondered how Hong Kong was doing, but he ended up not say anything to them.

Hours passed as Arthur sat outside of the room. Eventually he drifted off to sleep in the hard, plastic chairs...that night all of his dreams were blurry and red…

* * *

Arthur woke up, and his back was hurting immensely. "Damn you, plastic chairs…"

He stood up, and then stretched.

Once he was all woken up, he walked into Kiku's room to find him sleeping peacefully.

Arthur wasn't trying to be creepy, but Kiku was too cute when he was sleeping. Arthur just wanted to poke his little cheeks…they were so chubby when he slept…_what the heck is wrong with me?_

After Arthur had his creeper-moment, he walked out of the room to go eat again.

He couldn't wait to get back home and have some luxury English cooking. Now that was the best.

After he was finished, he went back to Kiku's room. A new nurse was helping him into a wheelchair.

When the nurse saw Arthur, she said, "Will you be taking Mr. Honda home?"

"Yes, I will," Arthur answered automatically. He might as well, since America had brought his car into the Netherlands, and Kiku had no other way to get back to Tokyo.

"Well, in that case, you two are free to leave. We have already made the transaction for the cost of the surgery and medicine. Just make sure that Kiku gets lots of rest, and takes it easy. With that, he should recover quickly."

"Thanks…" Arthur took the wheelchair, and then rolled Kiku to the car.

Arthur carefully lifted Kiku into the car, and then put the wheelchair in the back.

The ride back to Japan was very quiet, due to the fact Kiku didn't know who Arthur was still.

When they arrived at Kiku's house, Arthur rolled Kiku into the house carefully.

"I'll stay here to take care of you, Kiku," Arthur said after making up his mind.

"No need to, I can take care of myself," Kiku argued.

"No, Kiku…you can't take care of yourself, you're hurt!"

Kiku stopped arguing, but he felt immensely uncomfortable. He didn't really know the English man, and it would be weird to have him in the same house…but Kiku just left him stay, because he knew that he couldn't take care of himself alone.

Arthur casually walked around the room, looking at pictures that Kiku had out. A few of them caught his eye.

The pictures had Arthur and Kiku standing together smiling in front of Takamatsu Castle in Takamatsu, Japan. That was from their trip to the Kagawa Prefecture on the island of Shikoku. Maybe if he showed them the pictures of them smiling together, it would bring back Kiku's memories!

"Hey, Kiku, look at these pictures! They have you and me together!" Arthur said as he showed the pictures to Kiku.

Kiku sat in thought for a moment. "Yes, that is you and me, but I do not remember, I'm sorry," Kiku said, confused.

Arthur then started to search through the pictures that Kiku had stored. He showed him multiple pictures of them together, but to no avail.

"How in the hell do you not remember me?" Arthur had lost his patience, "I am Arthur Kirkland; England!"

"Gomen, I do not remember you."

Arthur's temper was starting to get the best of him, as he started to throw Kiku's things about the room. The glass items shattered on the ground.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER ME?" Arthur screamed at Kiku.

"Arthur-san, please stop breaking my things," Kiku said unemotionally.

Arthur turned to Kiku, and then sighed, "Maybe this will make you remember me."

Arthur moved over to Kiku, and then leaned down – pressing his lips against the other's.

The kiss only lasted for a moment, because Kiku pushed Arthur off of him.

"Get away from me! You can't just go up to random people and kiss them!" Kiku said, blushing furiously.

"So…you really…don't remember," Arthur said, his heart shattering like the glass on the ground.

"No, I do not."

"In that case…I'm going to go for a walk for a little bit…I shall be back," Arthur walked out of door slowly, leaving Kiku behind to clean up.

* * *

As the English man walked down the pathway into the forest behind Kiku's house, he started to cry. That was it…it was all over. Kiku didn't remember him anymore…

He went deeper and deeper into the forest, losing his path back to the house. It didn't matter to Arthur anymore – nothing did.

Kiku had been his whole life, and now that Kiku didn't remember him, there was nothing else to live for.

If Kiku had wanted to die, it must have been a good feeling; you were able to get away from the sadness, right?

Arthur pulled out his gun and looked at it for a moment. It was fully loaded… He sighed, and then put the gun to his head. He was shaking…this was the end.

His fingers tightened around the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter~**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out, because I'm having horrible writers block, and I might be busy this week. x/ Sorry - but I'll try my best.**

**By the way - I never kill characters in my story! So don't you worry your pretty little heads! x]  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAY YOU GAIZ! HAHAHA! o_O *I'm an American, what do you expect?* Welcome to chapter 6 of Unreachable! Sorry it took so long to update, it's only been like...a week or so, but I really wanted to update this story faster. x/ I have too much school work, tho. D:**

**I kind of feel like this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be. x/ It is short and kind of rushed...sorry for that. D:  
**

**I'm sure you all have heard about the earthquake and tsunami in Japan, right? I just wanted to say that Japan is in my heart, and I am praying and hoping for them. Even if you can't donate any money - if you can that is awesome - the best you can do is hope for their recovery. I have family in Japan (island of Shikoku, which wasn't hit as far as I know, so they are fine, but I still worry for their safety x/), so I have been worried. The point of this message is that we all need to have hope for Japan in our hearts! x]**

**RoyMustang65: It...made you cry? I was going for that effect, so...thank you...? XD I actually based this whole story off of my feelings for my family and friends... XP *I AM NOT A CUTTER, DON'T WORRY! XD* Anyway. XP Thanks for your review~**

**emmy-lin: You love me? I LOVE YOU TOO! XD That's actually a good idea! x] Haha, you're not a tard! D: Thanks for the review! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. (DARN IT! XP)**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

After Arthur had walked out, Kiku had just sat their, staring at the pile of pictures. His memories of everything else were as clear as they had been if they were yesterday...yet, he could never remember when Arthur had been there. It confused him; how could there be a bunch of pictures of them together, yet he could never remember them ever being together in the past? He picked up a small pile of pictures in frustration... He looked at the photographs in his hands. Arthur had been right; they were together in a lot of the photos…

Kiku kept searching through the many photos that he had stored in the box that Arthur had been looking in. One picture caught his eye, because Arthur hadn't showed it to him…

The picture had Alfred and Arthur together, smiling in front of a restaurant in Tokyo.

Suddenly, a burst of hot anger swept through Kiku…was this…jealousy? Kiku glared at the picture. Why weren't Kiku and Arthur together instead of Alfred and Arthur?

Kiku felt odd. Why was he getting so defensive if he didn't actually know Arthur? He had just met the English man… The mysteries kept piling up, burying Kiku.

Kiku threw the picture down, and then looked down at his wheelchair. Kiku actually could walk perfectly fine, he could actually run…but the doctor had still put him in a wheelchair. He sighed; he hated the wheelchair because it made him useless…all he could do was sit there all the time…

He looked back at the pile, which seemed to be all of Alfred and Arthur. As he started to feel the hot anger build up in him, he started to throw the pictures across the room. Kiku honestly didn't know why they were making him to angry...

That was when he saw the picture that _really_ made him angry. The picture had Alfred kissing Arthur. The anger over boiled, and he tore the picture in half, splitting them apart.

Through the anger, Kiku suddenly felt like a train had hit him…

Suddenly tears were flowing down Kiku's face. He remembered him. He remembered Arthur!

By now Kiku had practically started sobbing, and then looked at the door where Arthur had left. He had to go find him before he did anything stupid…

* * *

He hopped out of the wheelchair, and then forced his legs to move as fast as he had ever run in his whole life.

Like a deer, he was flying through the trees, yelling, "ARTHUR?"

The English man was no where to be found... Kiku's worries were starting to eat him up. Adrenaline kicked in, and he was able to keep going faster.

When he got to a clearing, he was out of breath…his injuries had caught up to him…he clutched his chest, the pain was getting worse with every breath.

Kiku still ran through the trees, he had to find Arthur!

His eye caught a figure, which was standing with a gun to his head…

Kiku recognized Arthur, and then leaped through the air, "NO, ARTHUR, DON'T DO IT!"

Kiku lunged toward him, but it was too late…as Kiku tackled the British man; the gun rang out, sending a bullet flying into Arthur's shoulder instead of his head.

Arthur gasped, and then fell to the ground landing with Kiku on top of him, holding him tightly. At first he didn't feel any pain…he felt warmth. There the two lay, holding each other and gasping for air.

"I…remember…" Kiku said, panting from all of his running.

"Good…" Arthur replied before the pain truly reached him.

Arthur felt the hot iron in his shoulder. It burned and seared him, making him want to scream…it hurt so much; even if that wasn't the first time he'd been shot in the shoulder.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! MY FUCKING SHOULDER!" he screamed out in pain.

Kiku looked down at the blood flowing out of Arthur's shoulder…it was horrible for a gunshot. "Oh dear...I'll call for help, just a moment, Arthur!" He didn't know if Arthur had heard him over Arthur's own screaming, though...

The Japanese man got up, and then pulled out his cell phone, he had to get Arthur to a hospital. Kiku knew that he would have to call an ambulance this time. As he dialed the number quickly, he looked down at the screaming Englishman. The operator picked up, "Shou bou chou... Kaji desu ka? Kyuu Kyuu desu ka?"

"Kyuu kyuu desu," he responded calmly. Arthur couldn't understand the Japanese Kiku was speaking, all he understood at the moment was wanting the pain to stop.

The operator must have understood, because they responded, "Dou shimashita ka?"

"Kega desu to shukketsu desu," Kiku told them what had happened to Arthur, and then gave his location. After he was finished, he hung up. "Arthur, I called an ambulance, they are coming to get you, so do not worry."

Arthur could see the worry in Kiku's eyes. At the moment, he felt so stupid for pulling a gun on himself. It had never been worth it to die...it never was, in any situation, actually. He wondered if this guilt is what Kiku had felt when he had tried to die. Maybe...or maybe not.

After a little while of waiting, the paramedics arrived with a stretcher. They picked Arthur up carefully, and strapped his bloody body to the stretcher. He was screaming swear words at them, but Kiku doubted that they understood all of his 'interesting' language...

When everyone was in the ambulance, they headed toward the nearest hospital. Kiku looked at Arthur, who, amazingly, was was still muttering swear words. Kiku would have never imagined someone could swear _that_ much. Then again, it was Arthur he was talking about...

After they pulled up to the hospital, everyone got out. The paramedics rushed Arthur to the emergency room, with Kiku following. Everyone was staring at the swearing Englishman, but they didn't say anything. Kiku wanted to apologize to everyone about the language and rudeness, but he just followed with his head down - hopefully hiding his face from everyone.

* * *

The bullet wound wasn't as bad as it could have been. The doctor had successfully removed the bullet from Arthur's shoulder, and then bandaged it up. Arthur had stopped swearing after they had given him pain medicine. At the moment, he was sleeping peacefully with Kiku laying next him in the small bed.

Kiku looked at his friend; Arthur was so peaceful when he slept. Kiku wished that his life would finally find that peace, but it never seemed to. For some reason, Kiku found it interesting to watch Arthur sleep. The Japanese wondered if he was dreaming, and if he was...what was he dreaming about?

Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes, staring back at Kiku. It took him a moment to realize what had happened to put him in the hospital, "Kiku..." was all he could say.

Kiku smiled at him, and then said with the slightest hint of worry in his voice, "Hello, sleepy head. How are you doing right now?"

"I'm fine, thanks..." Arthur's shoulder was feeling a lot better, due to the fact he was still on pain medicine, so he couldn't feel it anymore, "Where am I?"

Kiku chuckled, "You're at a hospital in Tokyo." Kiku didn't know what to say anymore. He needed to tell Arthur about his feelings, but how could he do that? Sighing, he said, "Arthur, if anything would have happened to you, I don't know what I would have done...because...I-I..." He trailed off, he could say it anymore. By then, Kiku was blushing furiously.

Arthur looked at Kiku, startled a bit. This guilt was killing him now. "Kiku...do you...love me?"

Kiku looked down, and hid his face from the Englishman. He thought that Arthur couldn't tell he liked him! It was so embarrassing to admit that you loved someone...

Arthur smiled at Kiku's reaction, and then lifted Kiku's face so that their eyes were staring into each others, "Kiku, it is okay."

Arthur pressed his lips against Kiku's; this time, the Japanese man didn't resist. Arthur parted Kiku's mouth to let his tongue slip in, who responded. Kiku rolled over on top of the Englishman, and they deepened the kiss. Arthur never knew someone as shy and reserved as Kiku would be so good at kissing... They continued exploring each other's mouths, not minding the rest of the world at the moment.

The nurse assigned to give Arthur a check up on his medicine came walking in at the wrong time, and saw what they were doing, "Oh my sweet baby Jesus!" She quickly ran out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Neither Arthur nor Kiku heard the nurse come in, so they were still kissing when Alfred came to check on Arthur, "Hey you guys! I found a fast food place with hamburgers, you want some? Oh...my..." He trailed off, his voice lowering when he was them. The two stopped kissing, and stared back at Alfred. Kiku was mortified, and he quickly got off of Arthur and hid under the sheets. America laughed awkwardly, "Kiku...were you just raping Iggy?"

Arthur decided to answer for Kiku, "No you idiot! What kind of stupid question is that?"

Kiku's head finally appeared, and he said quietly, "Gomenasai, Alfred, that was so improper of me."

Alfred just stared, and then smiled warmly, "Naw~! It's okay! I walk in on France and someone all the time! I'm used to it!" He smiled at Kiku, and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

In truth, Alfred wasn't okay. A little part of him cracked. As he slumped down in a chair outside the room, he put his head in his hands. He thought that Kiku liked him, and Alfred had liked Kiku back. Apparently he was wrong this time...

* * *

**Translation:**

_Shou bou chou... Kaji desu ka? Kyuu Kyuu desu ka? _= Fire department... Fire or ambulance?

_Kyuu kyuu desu _= Ambulance

_Dou shimashita ka? = _What happened?

_Kega desu to shukketsu desu =_ Injury and bleeding

_Gomenasai_ = I'm so sorry

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! I'll try to update soon! What will happen with the love triangle? We'll have to find out! (This sounds like an Asian drama. XP I watch too many of those. XD) Don't worry, though, I'll explain everything in future chapters! ^^**

**By the way, I made the conversation between the operator and Kiku in Japanese because...well...they're in Japan. XP So obviously they would be speaking Japanese. XD I don't know why I just explained that...but whatever. XP  
**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, please?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi...? -shot-**

**Oh dearie, dear. It has been two months since I've updated this. x/ You all probably hate me for not updating in two months. Yeah - I know I would hate me, too. but to be honest, I've been having some problems the past two months, and therefore I haven't been on Fanfiction as much. x/ I've updated me two other stories, but not this one...so I sincerely apologize. I've also been swamped with projects and final exams - but school is about to end. The reason for the most part, however, is because of my personal problems I've been having lately, including my depression. Nonetheless - I am so sorry, and you all deserve the biggest apology. ;_; **

**Right. Well, if you may have noticed - this story is now rated M. That is because this chapter has a lemon! I am so nervous about it, because it is my first time writing one. x/ So hopefully it doesn't suck totally. So please don't flame me. T_T Actually, the lemon is pretty short. XDDD I don't know why it took me so long to write. XP Anyway - the lemon is seperated by a / at the beginning and a / at the end - for those of you who don't want to read it~**

**tsundere-tomato-luvr: Dude. This chapter wouldn't be out without you. I owe you a lot. x/ Thank you so much for helping me with everything! You are awesome (like Prussia XD). c: Now I have to work on your Fanfiction/present/story/yeah/omglikehi. Aru.  
**

**Sorry for the stupid long author's note...I like to talk. -_-  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

After Alfred had left the room, Kiku went back to his hiding spot under the thin sheets. The embarrassment of his actions hit him. How stupid that had been of him, to be so careless as to kiss someone in public. Alfred probably thought he was some kind of weirdo now. He looked at Arthur, who had no expression on his face, "How embarrassing... What if Alfred tells someone?" Kiku asked quietly.

Arthur, who had no embarrassment, in fact, he actually wanted to do more than kiss at the moment, rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about the American. I've seen him make out with people tons of times, and trust me, he'll actually for once keep his big mouth shut. If he does tell - I have revenge."

Kiku didn't reply; he didn't know what to say. Japan had never seen America kiss another person...well, sure, he was always with someone - always getting into other nation's businesses...but making out? No. He supposed it didn't matter anyway... After another moment of silence, Kiku looked over to Arthur, "I'm going to go see if Alfred has left or not."

Kiku walked to the doorway, and opened the door slowly, peering out. Nope, Alfred had left already. No one was in the hallways, actually. He closed the door again, and looked back to the Englishman, "He's gone."

"Hey, Kiku, come back over here."

Kiku slowly made his way over to Arthur, then stood by his bedside. "Nani?"

Arthur pulled Kiku's face closer to his before he spoke, "How about we start off from where we left?"

Kiku pushed Arthur away quickly, "No! What if someone walks in? Like a doctor!"

Arthur smirked, "Then how come you kissed me so easily ten minutes ago?"

"I wasn't thinking, that's why!"

"I see how it is," Arthur said. Both of the nations knew that the Japanese's thoughts really had been clouded by the Englishman - but Kiku himself would never admit it.

Kiku decided it was time to change the subject, so he asked, "Is your arm healed?"

"Yes...you should already know nations heal faster. Look at yourself."

Yes, Kiku had known nations heal faster than humans, because he was already almost fully healed himself from his injuries.

Just in time, a nurse walked into the room, looking at Kiku, "Excuse me, visitor hours are over."

"Bye, Arthur," Kiku waved, and then walked downstairs and out of the hospital.

He decided to go home, change, and get his car because one, his clothes had Arthur's blood and dirt from the forest still on them, and two, he would need his car to drive Arthur home tomorrow morning.

After he went home on the subway and drove back to the hospital, he parked his car in a nearby garage and went back upstairs to sit outside Arthur's room.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, and then put his head down on his knees. He thought about Alfred again. The way Alfred ad reacted - the look on his face - it was almost like...like Alfred had been disappointed.

* * *

The alarm clock beeped loudly, waking the American up. Alfred looked at the clock's bright numbers: 8:00 AM.

He smashed his hand against the top, shutting it up. He picked up his glasses from the side table, and put them on - finally able to see clearly.

Alfred wanted to just go back under the covers and never come out. He thought he really had something with Kiku, but the past few weeks of growing distance and seeing Kiku kiss Arthur had confirmed Alfred's fear to be true - him and Kiku would never be more than just friends. To put it short - the American was depressed.

Sure, Alfred probably had a chance with other people; in fact, he actually had won over more than one person and done more than just kiss...but...they weren't the same as Kiku. His eyes, his lips, his personality - everything about Kiku seemed to be perfection. Yet, Alfred knew he could never have Kiku now. The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, it seemed.

He sighed, because he knew he had to eventually start his day. He didn't want to leave the safety and warmness of his bed, yet, he slowly made his way downstairs to the cold kitchen. He stood by the window for a moment, looking at the monochrome sky. It would probably rain soon, maybe even thunderstorm. Perfect weather for a depression.

Disrupting everything, the American's stomach growled. He didn't really know what to eat, so he went over to the fridge and looked in, seeing if there was anything that sounded appealing. Suddenly, he saw his savior: cookie dough.

Smiling for the first time that day, he got the giant tub of cookie dough out of the fridge. Then, he took a giant spoon and dug in.

He moved to the other room, where he flopped down on the couch and turned on his Xbox. He sat there eating his tub of ice cream and playing some random game. He thought he would feel better after playing video games and eating cookie dough - they usually did make him feel better, but this time he was in the same depressed state. Video games reminded him of Kiku, and how they would play them together. It seemed everything on that day reminded him of Kiku...

Soon enough, the tub of cookie dough was empty. Alfred looked at it for a moment, and then saw something that caught his eye: it was a sweep-stakes. Apparently you could win a trip to New York City for 'The Party of A Lifetime.'

A party of a lifetime... Suddenly, the American jumped up in excitement. A party! It was perfect!

"I'll throw a party and invite Kiku!" he yelled out to no one, "That way I'll be able to get closer to him!"

He started to run off toward his room to start the invitations, but then leaned over in a sick state. Shit, he had eaten too much cookie dough.

"Ugh, I hate my life..." he sprawled down on the couch again; he suppose he'd finish the invitations later.

After the short phase of sickness, Alfred jumped up again and ran upstairs like a ninja to go do the invitations, which of course, made him think of Kiku again.

It seemed as though everything he did reminded himself of Kiku. Even brushing his teeth...Kiku had such nice teeth.

Alfred sighed, he sounded like a stalker. He probably was a stalker, but he was never going to admit it...

After his short distraction, he turned on his handy computer, and started to type the invitations out and form the plan inside his head.

This plan would have to work, or else it would make the distance between him and Kiku even greater.

* * *

Kiku's eyes fluttered open from the night of sleeping on the hard hospital chair; he was getting too old for this.

He looked at his watch, it was almost nine.

He then heard voices from Arthur's room, so he decided to go investigate. Standing in the doorway without being noticed, he watched as a nurse started talking to the annoyed blonde.

"Hi there! Are you doing better today?" she said in a high pitched, cheerful voice.

"I've been doing better for four bloody days," Arthur said in a snappy voice.

"But you've only been here for two!" she said, smiling wide.

"Yeah, well it's felt like more..." he said, almost growling.

"Looks like someone is grumpy today!" she laughed loudly, scaring Kiku a little - who was still unnoticed in the doorway.

"Fuck off," Arthur said with a glare.

She didn't let the crabby Englishman rain on her parade it seemed, because she kept on going with the same cheerful voice, "Well - it's time for you to go home! Hooray~!"

"Thank the Lord."

Arthur threw off the covers, and hopped out of bed, passing the nurse after she gave him his papers, and then headed for the doorway. When he spotted Kiku, he smiled a little.

"Hi, Arthur, looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kiku commented quietly.

"That nurse was fucking annoying. Couldn't they give me another nurse?" Arthur said as the two walked through the hallways, toward the elevator.

"Maybe she is the only English speaking nurse on shift," Kiku replied.

After getting to the first floor, Kiku took the papers from Arthur, "I'll go check you out."

Arthur followed Kiku, and stood there like an idiot when Kiku spoke quickly in Japanese to the people at the counter.

After that was all finished, Kiku led Arthur out to the parking garage.

"Wait, Kiku, when did you go get your car?" Arthur said, puzzled.

"Yesterday when I went home to change clothes. You didn't notice I changed?"

Arthur didn't answer after that, he just watched as random cars circled around, until Kiku's Honda came around. Kiku stopped the garage, and then motioned for Arthur to get the passenger seat. Kiku got in after, and turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life.

After getting out of the garage, Kiku pulled out onto a busy street, which was pretty normal for Tokyo. However, cars were passing Kiku left and right.

Arthur was starting to get annoyed now, "Jesus, Kiku! You are the slowest driver in the world, I swear! Let me drive, I don't have all bloody day to get home."

"No! I don't drive slow, I drive safely!" Kiku argued, paying close attention to the road.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're a safety hazard, you drive so slow! Pull over, and let me drive already!"

"No!"

Arthur sighed, "We'll have to do this the hard way then." He leaned over, and grabbed the wheel from Kiku, making the car swerve a little.

"Arthur - stop it! You'll make us crash!"

"Then let me drive!"

Kiku looked at Arthur quickly, and saw that he wouldn't give up, "Fine."

He pulled over, and then got out of the car, switching sides with Arthur.

The Englishman turned the car back onto the road, going quicker than Kiku, but generally following the speed limit. Once he got out of Japan, he sped up a little.

"Ah, Arthur, watch out! You're going to hit something!" Kiku said, almost about to spazz out.

"Geez Kiku, calm down. Don't you trust me?" Arthur asked, smirking.

"Yes...I trust you...sort of."

"What do you mean sort of!" Arthur said in exasperation.

Finally, after a little while, they reached England. It was dark outside, as expected, after all it was only two in the morning.

When the pulled up at Arthur's house, they both got out.

Arthur led Kiku up the driveway quietly, so he wouldn't awake his neighbors.

After opening the door and stepping in, Arthur turned back to face Kiku, "Hey Kiku, it's only two in the morning, why don't you come in and stay?"

Kiku thought for a moment, "No thank you."

"Come on, Kiku! Just for a while!"

"Well," Kiku said, giving up, "I suppose for a while."

Before he stepped into the house, he took of his shoes, as he was used to. Arthur picked them up from off the ground and put them inside. "It will probably rain, you don't want to get your shoes wet, do you?" He dropped the shoes, and took his own off.

"Kiku, let's go up to my room for a moment. I have to...give you something," Arthur said with a well-done poker face.

Even if he was confused, Kiku didn't protest, for he didn't want to be rude. So he followed Arthur up the stairs and into Arthur's room.

"What do you want to give me Arthur?" Kiku asked quietly.

England led him to the bed, where they sat down next to each other.

"Arthur...?" Kiku said cautiously, still confused.

Arthur just stared into Kiku's warm brown eyes for a moment, and Kiku did the same - he stared into Arthur's icy green eyes. The two opposites sat there for a moment, until Arthur moved forward and pressed his lips against Kiku's. Kiku was startled as he felt Arthur's soft lips against his own. _What was he doing?_ Kiku was going to push Arthur away again, until Arthur let his own arms pull Kiku into a warm embrace. Suddenly, every bad feeling Kiku had ever thought was real went away. There in Arthur's arms, everything was going to be okay. The pain and sadness was gone. Everything was warm and bright as they sat there hugging and kissing.

Kiku deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into Arthur's mouth. He savored the taste of the Englishman - it was wonderful. It was Arthur's turn to be startled as Kiku put more passion into their kisses. He had forgotten how good of a kisser Kiku actually was! Arthur's tongue explored Kiku's mouth, craving more and more.

After a moment of their tongues battling, Arthur rolled over on top of Kiku, moving his kisses down to Kiku's neck. Kiku moaned in pleasure, which told Arthur to keep going.

Once both of their shirts were off, Kiku caressed Arthur's chest, feeling his smooth skin under his fingers. To Arthur, each time Kiku touched him electricity shot through him.

Before Kiku knew it, Arthur had thrown both of their pants and boxers to the other side of the room, leaving them both completely naked.

/

Kiku felt it as Arthur let Kiku's swollen cock inside his mouth, sucking it. It was probably disgusting to Arthur, but Kiku felt the pleasure of it. Arthur sucks it and licked it, making Kiku gasp in excitement.

"Ah...Arthur...I have to..." Kiku said as he exploded into Arthur's mouth. Kiku didn't know what happened, but he figured Arthur probably swallowed.

Arthur stuck his fingers into Kiku's mouth, allowing him to lick them. After that, he shoved them inside of Kiku, wiggling them around.

Arthur's fingers inside of him hurt, but at the same time it felt good. Kiku held onto Arthur, closing his eyes, and putting his hands around his chest.

"Gosh, Kiku, you're tight...I wonder..." Arthur said, trailing off.

The Englishman pulled his fingers out, and then turned Kiku over so that he was laying on his stomach, and Arthur was hovering above him, grabbing his wrists.

"Are you ready, Kiku?"

"Just do it already," he said quietly.

Arthur thrust his cock inside of Kiku, making the former whimper in pain. The Englishman figured Kiku had been a virgin, since he was very tight still. Arthur pulled out, and then thrust in again, keeping a steady rhythm.

"Faster," gasped Kiku, who kept his head pressed against the pillow. Now his ass hurt more than when Arthur had shoved his fingers in. However, the pain still was worth it, since it felt so good. He felt Arthur's rhythm speed up.

Arthur felt the same pleasure Kiku did, but without most of the pain. His put all of his energy into making love to Kiku, it was so worth everything he had been through with Kiku.

Soon enough, Kiku felt the pleasure of heat exploding through his back. Both were at the pinnacle of enjoyment.

/

Arthur collapsed next to Kiku, all sweaty.

As the two gasped for air, Kiku felt himself grow tired, even though all he had done was lay there. His head was spinning, so he inched closer to Arthur, resting his head on Arthur's chest.

Arthur put his arm around Kiku, and then whispered as Kiku fell asleep, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Hon. Hon. Hon.**

**Ah, gosh. I really hope that was okay for you all - especially since you have had to wait for so long! D: I truly apologize!**

**I hope next chapter will come out sooner, especially since school ends this Wednesday~! 8DDDDD I'm so ready for school to end. x/**

**Now I have to g do my hair and my makeup for my banquet. I'm such a girl. XDDD**

**Thank you so much for reading, and please review (but don't flame me please! D:)~****  
**


End file.
